Awakening
by Moonchild DJ
Summary: A Sailor Moon/X-Men crossover! Jubilee is haunted with dreams of a man that may or may not be her brother. So what does this have to do with Darien and the Sailor Senshi? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Awakening  
Chapter 1  
Genre: "S" season and alternate  
Rating: PG?  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: No, Sailor Moon NOR X-Men belong to me! I just borrowed the  
characters to make this crossover!!  
  
Author's Notes: Hiya, minna-chan! ^_^ Moonchild DJ here, with a..sort   
of unusual crossover idea..I got the inspiration from a storyboard a   
few months back at a favorite site, "The Wolverine and Jubilee Page",  
which dealt with a crossover between the X-Men characters, Sailor Moon   
and Dragonball Z...it was a great lil' fic, but a bit confusing. So,   
no offense to DBZ fans out there, I decided to take that storyboard   
idea and make it my own, w/o DBZ 'cause I don't know much about it.   
No offense to those who contributed to that storyboard(myself   
included), but I think I can make it a bit more better...so, enjoy,   
and please tell me what you think!  
********  
  
Serenity gasped as a flare of light erupted from the blue, green  
and white planet she watched over. Silver odangoed streamers trailing  
behind her in the spiritual existnece-plane she occupied, the former   
Queen of the Moon Kingdom raised pale shaking hands to her face. "No..  
not now! It..it is too soon!"  
  
As if in defiance to her words, the flare of light lengthened to a   
beam of light like a beacon, its intensity ebbing and flowing like   
the blue orb's waters, making her shield her spectral sky-blue eyes.  
  
"Please...not now. It is not time to awaken, child!"  
  
She sighed as the light continued. "So...it is to be this way, then.  
Fine. But this time, you will not face it alone..."  
********  
  
Upon the blue, green and white planet called Earth, Jubilation   
Lee twitched as she slept, clutching her pillow as strange dreams   
haunted her...  
  
A golden-haired girl in a beautiful white gown stood on a balcony,   
gasping in horror as a red-haired woman materialized in front of her.  
  
"Well, if it isn't little Miss Moon Princess. All dressed up with no  
place to go, except for Oblivion!!"  
  
Sharp dagger-like claws reached for the girl, only to be halted by a  
quick, formidable red rose. The woman screamed, drawing back as a   
dark-haired man in royal black and silver clothes leapt in front of  
the girl, protecting her as he drew his cape in front of her.  
  
"No, Brother...don't!" Jubilation whispered, clutching the curtains  
she hid behind as she watched the scene unfold with her own eyes. How  
could that be...? What kind of dream was this?  
  
"...Why would I want to join forces with a snake like you?! All   
twisted and ugly and full of bitterness!" The man hissed angrily at the  
red-haired woman. Jubilation gasped as the woman's red eyes narrowed  
dangerously.  
  
"No one speaks to Queen Beryl like that!!" The woman cried, lips   
twisting into a sneer as she raised her staff high.  
  
A dark, twisted, living cloud hissed and released a green ball of   
energy from its hand, speeding straight toward the couple,   
separating them and lifting the man high into the air.  
  
Jubilation struggled to keep back a horrified scream, tears filling  
her eyes as she shook her head violently in denial. 'No! Don't hurt  
him, please!!' she cried silently.  
  
The blonde-haired girl struggled to her feet, running after the man.  
"Darien, no! I want to stay with you!"  
  
"Serena, no, stay away! Just run--get away--Serena!"  
  
Jubilation started to dash out of her hiding place, intending to stop  
the girl, when she jumped from the balcony, the energy lifting her  
enough to clasp hands with the man. Only Jubilation saw the green   
energy explode, tearing the two apart, each crying out for the other,   
before the energy reached her and blew her backwards headlong into   
black silence with her scream echoing into the darkness...  
  
...Into a strange, shared dream with a little dark-haired, blue-eyed   
boy. An outing for big brother with Mommy and Daddy--smiles, love and  
laughter as the car rolled along the narrow steep hills--screams and   
tears as the car went out of control over one of those hills--  
blackness, then confused awakening in a large, sterile room with tall,  
white-coated men who murmured sadly around him as he massaged his   
bandaged head gingerly.  
  
"Who am I? I can't...remember. Darien..? Darien. Is that my name..?"  
he murmured softly. Her heart ached as she heard the doctors around  
him.  
  
"His parents didn't survive. And he doesn't have any known relatives,   
so we'd best arrange for an orphanage."  
  
An orphanage? No! He had her!! Don't take him away! But she could sense  
they did..and..and...  
  
Who was he to her? Why was she so upset about someone she'd never even   
met, as if he was family?  
  
The dreams continued, and she saw the boy grow into a handsome young   
man, quiet, studious, serious..lonely. She saw his dreams of a   
mysterious girl in the shadows of his mind, begging him to find a   
Silver Imperium Crystal--if it was found, he would regain his lost   
memories and free his mysterious princess. And...what?   
  
Darkness filled her vision, blocking the sight of the vaguely familiar  
young man, bringing with it the memory of the shared tragedy..losing   
family in a car crash. No, she didn't want to remember that! But the  
memory persisted, blending with the dream...until...  
  
"No....!" she screamed, heart pounding as she jolted upright in her   
bed, hands shaking as she tangled them in her shoulder-length dark hair.  
Breath strangling on panicked sobs, she closed her eyes and rocked back  
and forth.  
  
"Jubilee?! What's wrong?" A red-haired woman cried as she threw open   
Jubilation's bedroom door and rushed over, enveloping her in a   
soothing hug. "I could feel your panic clear in the other wing of the  
mansion!"  
  
Uncharacteristic of her, Jubilation burst into tears as the other  
members of her large extended "family" crowded into the room, worried  
for their youngest.  
  
"C-car crash..and he was...hospital..a princess...evil..pain a-and...I  
can't..! I have t-to find.."  
  
"Sshhh.." Jean Grey-Summers whispered, rocking the trembling girl   
gently in her arms. "Slow down, take it easy. Your thoughts are all   
jumbled up. Scott, Logan, help me here.."  
  
"C'mon, Jubilation..it's okay.." Scott Summers, Jean's husband, a brown-  
haired man with red glasses murmured softly, moving alongside Jean to  
ease Jubilation out of the bed and into Logan's arms. Jubilation  
breathed raggedly, clutching the dark-haired man's t-shirt with a white-  
knuckle grip. She felt a soft kiss pressed to her temple as muscular  
arms held her tighter.  
  
"It's alright, darlin', take it easy. You're safe now. Let's get ya to  
Chuck so's he can help ya." Logan soothed gently, the low, gravelly  
voice carrying a note of worry in its tone.  
  
"B-but you don't understand...! The car c-crash and..he needs me..an' I  
can't..."  
  
"Calm down, sweetie. Sleep a bit, okay?" Jean murmured, touching   
Jubilation's forehead with slightly-shaking fingers for a second. The   
girl's panicked breath escaped in a whoosh of air as the frightened blue  
eyes closed and her head lolled against Logan's shoulder.  
  
"Aww, did ya have t' go an' do that, Jeannie?" he huffed as he settled  
the weight of the sleeping girl more firmly against him.  
  
"You've got any better ideas, Logan, I'm listening. I had to calm her   
down somehow. Charles will be able to help us."  
  
"I hope so."  
******  
  
Glancing at his gathered X-Men, Professor Charles Xavier gently   
smoothed away a lock of hair from Jubilation's face before rolling his  
wheelchair toward the gathered group. Sighing, he massaged his bald  
pate, a headache forming, before steepling his fingers under his chin.  
  
"She's going to be all right, and she's sleeping deeply now."  
  
"What was wrong with her, Professor?" Scott asked as held Jean's hand   
in his own.  
  
"She was having visions, I believe. I couldn't understand all of her  
thoughts, but I think that her mind is awakening blocked memories,   
maybe even some of a previous life. However, that is not what concerns  
me at the moment. Her power levels have soared, tripling in strength  
and ability. Something is awakening in her, something of enormous   
importance."  
  
Ignoring the gasps of horror, surprise and shock, Logan asked,  
"But what about th' car crash? Usually the bad memories of losin' her  
folks when she was little don't give her nightmares, except on the   
anniversary of their death.. She mentioned it twice while she was  
talkin' to us."  
  
Xavier frowned. "Yes, that's another matter. Immersed with her memories  
of that terrible time was an identical incident with a little boy.   
Somehow, she was able to 'see' this crash, feel the boy's pain. Her   
thoughts were jumbled in that area, as if she couldn't understand it  
herself, but she worried for this boy as if he were her family, like a  
brother."  
  
"An unknown sibling?" Jean inquired. Xavier shook his head.  
  
"Jubilation was ten when her parents were killed, and the other incident  
had a feel of a longer time ago than six years ago. The boy was about  
six or seven when it occured, and she'd had flashes of the boy, now a   
young man. Twenty or so..but still..the incidents were near identical.  
They both lost their parents in horrible car crashes and were orphaned  
and sent to orphanges and foster homes, having to make it on their own.   
But she wasn't hurt with her parents--she was with friends--while he   
was and lost his memories of before the crash. But there's something  
there, some connection between the two. I can't put my finger on it."  
  
"And Jubilee doesn't know, from your telepathic scanning?" Scott asked.  
  
"No. She's as much confused as I am. And--"  
  
"No! Darien!! He's in danger!" Jubilation screamed, bolting upright,   
clutching her head. Xavier and the others flew to her side, attempting  
to calm the frantic girl.  
  
"Jubilation! Who's Darien? How do you know he's in danger?!" Jean cried  
as she attempted to hold her down.  
  
"I don't know, to both questions!! He needs me! But--but I don't know   
where he is! O-or even WHO he is.." Jubilation whimpered as she shut her  
eyes tightly in pain. Her whole body tingled, and her head ached as she   
sensed Darien's panic. "Who are you?!" she cried as the pain intensified.  
"What do you want from me?!"  
  
"Jubilee?!" Jean and the Professor cried suddenly. There was a..  
disturbance on the mental scale, something that reached out to Jubilee  
with a strong hold. To everyone's astonishment, the girl's figure started  
glowing, awash in a blinding white light that made those gathered shield  
their eyes while their ears rang with Jubilee's anguished scream. When  
everyone recovered, they glanced up to find Jubilee had vanished!  
  
"Charley, where is she?!!" Logan bellowed as he glanced frantically at  
Xavier. The telepath closed his eyes, concentrating, his long fingers  
alongside his temples.  
  
"Far away from here. Japan!"  
  
"Japan? How'd she get there?!"  
  
"The force that held Jubilation in its grasp...it had..some sort of  
strange teleporting properties. She teleported to where this Darien is!"  
******  
  
On her hands and knees, Jubilee breathed slowly, struggling to not  
get sick from the after-affects of the teleportation that had taken her  
to..wherever she was. She raised her head, pushing her hair back from her  
eyes, and glanced around. She was in the middle of a street, moonlight  
shining down on buildings and a strange battle going on in front of her.  
  
The sickness leaving her, she got to her feet gingerly, noticing in   
wonder that she was no longer in her sleepshirt, but her X-Man uniform  
and her violet-blue trenchcoat she'd adapted from Gambit's. Oh, so she  
was expected to fight, then..  
  
A low male cry of pain reached her ears, and her head snapped up. A man  
dressed in a tuxedo, cape and top hat fell to the pavement hard, the hat  
flying off his head and rolling to a stop before her feet.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" A feminine voice wailed. Jubilee watched in astonishment  
as a blonde-haired girl dressed in an odd red, white and blue short-  
skirted uniform separated herself from eight similarly-attired girls  
and ran to the man.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Get your butt back over here, now! We can't defeat her   
alone!!" one of the girls snapped at the blonde. Snapping back to   
reality, Jubilee glanced up at the enemy.  
  
Taller than she or the girls, the woman with the cat-like features   
hissed and aimed detonations of near-earthquake-like force blasts at the  
girls, knocking them from one side of the street to another. Jubilee  
staggered, but gained her footing, used to tests like this in the   
X-Men's Danger Room. She raised her hands, calling upon her powers. Why  
did she feel...stronger?  
  
"Take this, Kitty-Cat!" she cried, releasing the energy inside her   
through her hands. The blasts exploded from her, nearly knocking her   
backwards, but she managed to stay on her feet, letting the fireworks  
pour out of her hands. She didn't realize that her powers had taken on   
a new degree, turning her into a flaming star as it flared from her  
eyes, her hair, her body, sending the creature flying far. Her mouth  
dropped as the cat-woman crashed against a tree and faded into   
nothingness, leaving behind a comic book and a white pod. The pod   
cracked in two, and a dark shadow shrieked in anger as it wafted out of  
the pod, then evaporated.  
  
"What in the world...?!" she gasped, hardly believing her eyes. What kind  
of villian was that? It looked like something Mr. Sinister would send,  
but..different. She made a mental note to herself to tell the Professor  
and the others about it when she returned. Where was she, anyway? She   
glanced around, noticing the store signs..written in Japanese. She was in  
Japan.   
  
She chuckled. Bless Wolvie for teaching her Japanese. Now it was her third  
language, other than English and Chinese. She turned back to the girls   
who were staggering to their feet and the blonde helping the man.  
  
"Konnichiwa." she smiled. No wonder she had understood the girls as if   
they were speaking English.  
  
The blonde nodded in greeting, smiling back. "Konnichiwa. Domo arigato for  
helping us. Seems we got a little overwhelmed, there. Are you a Sailor   
Senshi?"  
  
"A what?" Jubilee frowned. What was she talking about?  
  
The blonde glanced up at the man, whom Jubilee also noticed wore a white  
domino mask over his eyes. He shrugged slightly. The blonde huffed,   
glaring at him briefly before glancing back to Jubilee.  
  
"A Sailor Senshi. A warrior blessed by the planets with powers to   
protect this world. Considering you blazed like a star there, I would   
think that you'd been blessed with the power of the stars!"  
  
"Iie. I was born with these powers. I'm a mutant." Jubilation winced  
slightly, ready to run if she had to. Not too many people cared for  
mutants...  
  
But the girl only smiled, brightening in realization. "Like Sunfire,  
Japan's hero and protector!"  
  
Jubilation breathed an internal sigh of relief. "Right. Like that. I'm  
Jubilee." She bowed slightly in respect. The girls and the man   
responded in kind.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon." The blonde girl beamed.  
  
"Hey, Jubilee, nice to meet you. I'm Sailor Venus." The other blonde-  
haired girl, with her long hair pulled back with a red bow and dressed   
in an orange and white uniform, grinned and waved a small hello.  
  
"Arigato for the help. I'm Sailor jupiter." A tall, brown-haired girl  
with her hair pulled up into a ponytail and suited in green, pink and  
white winked.  
  
"Kon'wa, Jubilee. I am Sailor Mercury." A quiet blue-haired girl   
dressed in shades of blue and white smiled at her shyly.  
  
"And I'm Sailor Mars." A raven-haired girl suited in red, purple and  
white smiled as she jerked her thumb at the three departing girls.  
"The tall green-haired one with the staff is Sailor Pluto, the short-  
haired blonde is Sailor Uranus, and the other one is Sailor Neptune."  
  
"Why are they leaving?"  
  
"'Cause they're not..exactly on the same side as us." The remaining  
sailor-suited girl, a pink-haired, red-eyed child dressed in pink   
and white, frowned as she watched the others go. "They're Sailor   
Senshi like us, but their way of doin' things is different than ours."  
  
Jubilee frowned as she glanced down at the little girl, taking in the  
unusual hair and eyes. "Got it, but aren't you a little young to be  
fighting bad guys?"  
  
"Am not!" The red eyes snapped as she put her fists on her hips. "I'm  
Sailor Chibi Moon, and I'm a future Senshi-in-training!!"  
  
"Future...?" Jubilee watched in confusion as both Sailor Moon and the  
tuxedoed man slapped a hand over the girl's mouth. Sailor Moon   
grinned weakly at her. "Long story. As she said, she's Sailor Chibi  
Moon, and this handsome hunk beside me is Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
Jubilee grinned as the man flushed before he turned to look at her.  
  
"How did you get here, may I ask? I didn't see you on the scene   
before when the battle began."  
  
"Good question. I was just...transported here. I don't know how or  
why but I was having these strange dreams, and I thought the one I  
dreamt of was in trouble, but I don't see him here."  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Hai. A dark-haired guy with blue eyes. For some reason, I could..  
feel his memories. Of a car crash when he was real little and lost  
his parents. Of a golden-haired princess that called to him in his  
dreams and asked him to find something called a Silver Imperium  
Crystal..weird, huh?" Jubilee shook her head as she bent down and  
snatched up the black hat at her feet. Straightening again, she   
frowned.  
  
"What's up with you guys?"  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets, and   
Tuxedo Kamen had gone as pale as a sheet, his dark eyes going   
glassy. The Senshi's mouths were hanging open and they stared at  
Tuxedo Kamen. The only one to come out of her stupor, Sailor  
Mercury, frowned and whipped out a small handheld computer and   
began typing on it furiously.  
  
"Nani?! Why are you all staring at him for?" Jubilee cried.  
********  
~End Chapter 1~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Awakening  
Chapter 2  
Genre: "S" season and alternate  
Rating: PG  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and X-Men = not mine. Simple as that. Don't   
own the characters, just this ficcie and its plotline. Got it? ^_^   
Good!  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back again with   
Chapter 2 of this complicated lil' ficcie. I'm sorry that I haven't   
updated it recently, I've just had the worst case of writer's block   
with it! But I think it's safe to say that the story's back from its   
long hiatus..even if inspiration struck at 1 in the morning..^_~ I'm   
glad you've all liked the first chapter, it should be an interesting   
ride..Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Oh, and to those who asked   
where was Hotaru..she'll be introduced soon. On with the story!   
********  
  
"What's the deal? Why are you all staring at him for?" Jubilee   
cried, blue eyes narrowing suspiciously at the Senshi and Tuxedo   
Kamen.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen shook his head. "You said you had visions of this man's   
life? And you could sense this guy was in trouble?"  
  
"Hai. I could feel it in my head. Like..I don't know..a huge   
migraine, then I was here."  
  
"Did you know the guy's name?" Sailor Moon asked faintly, clutching   
Tuxedo Kamen's arm.  
  
"I could only get one name--Darien."  
  
Sailor Moon gasped, teetering against Tuxedo Kamen, who stumbled a   
bit himself. Sailor Chibi Moon gasped, red eyes widening as the   
other Senshi glanced worriedly at each other.  
  
Not realizing the danger was over and the one she sought was   
standing before her, Jubilee gasped as she felt the strange pull   
again, sending her back to where she came. "Oh! Guess..I-I'm going..  
home!"  
  
"WAIT!" Tuxedo Kamen cried, leaping forward to reach for the girl.   
"Where are you going? What's your real name?!"  
  
Jubilee smiled as she glowed, then started to fade away into   
sparkles. "Back to the US, where I'm..needed...name's...  
Jubilation!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen cursed under his breath as his fingers slipped through  
the girl's, clasping only empty air and fading sparkles.  
  
"....Muffin?" Sailor Moon squeaked, watching in worry as he clenched   
his teeth, taking off the mask with shaking fingers. "Who do you   
think that girl was? And how did she know about your past?"  
  
"I don't know, Serena. But there was..something about her that   
was..familiar, somehow. Maybe she's a key to my past, the time   
before I lost my parents!"  
  
"Or maybe she's an Enemy. I've never seen powers like hers before."   
Sailor Mars muttered softly.  
  
"Aw, you heard her, Raye. She's a mutant--they come by their powers   
naturally." Jupiter grinned. "Stop being so paranoid!"  
  
"I am NOT being paranoid, merely cautious!" Mars snarled. "You can   
never be too careful of our Enemy's tricks."  
  
Venus laughed. "Yeah, a girl like her, our Enemy? She's OUR age,   
Raye--get serious!"  
  
Mercury frowned, still typing furiously. "Mina's right. Besides,   
she helped us with our enemy. She seemed to know much about you,   
Darien, and you've never even met before!"  
  
"I know. I wonder who she is..." Darien mused as he powered down,  
the tuxedo fading into a normal t-shirt, slacks and sneakers.  
  
Serena sighed, detransforming into her school uniform, the other   
girls following suit. "Too much mystery for one day. Suppose we   
should go home. Darien, walk me home?"  
  
Darien smiled. "Sure, Serena. Ready to go, Rini?"  
  
Rini frowned, glancing thoughtfully at the spot where Jubilee had   
stood. "Hai. Wonder if we'll see her again?"  
  
"Perhaps. She can't have been brought here for nothing. We'll meet   
up again, I'm sure."  
  
Rini nodded, red eyes narrowing. "I wonder who she is..is she from the  
future--MY future?"  
  
Serena shook her head as she put a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder   
to lead her away. "I doubt it, or she would've known of you and of the  
Senshi. Still.." She glanced at Darien in confusion. "She knew an awful  
lot about your past. I think something's going to happen. We'd better   
be on our guard."  
  
Raye frowned. "You sense something, Serena?"  
  
Serena shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like something big is going   
to happen." She then winked at Raye. "And here I thought *you* were   
supposed to be the psychic!"  
  
"Hey, there's always room for more, and you could certainly stand to   
gain for the improvement!"  
  
Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye as Darien put his arm around her.   
Raye reponded in kind, then grinned. Amy shook her head, rolling her   
eyes.  
  
"Must I separate you children again? We'd best get home before another  
Heart-snatcher appears or something worse."  
  
"What could be worse than the Heart-snatchers?" Lita shivered in   
revulsion, but nodded as they separated to go home. She glanced up at   
the sky where that girl, Jubilation's sparkles had faded. Who was she   
really, and why did she seem to have a connection to Darien? As if   
their lives weren't complicated enough..! But this may be the chance he  
was looking for, to finally remember his past! She just hoped Raye was  
wrong about Jubilation being an enemy...  
******  
  
A blinding light and a whirling sensation nearly overwhelmed Jubilee as  
she travelled...well, however she travelled. She had no clue what was   
happening, only that she was going home. The light turned into a   
supernova, and she had to shield her eyes from the intense light,   
totally unprepared when her knees found ground and she rolled head over  
heels before a solid pair of hands halted her tumble and held her close.  
  
"Sonuva...where did ya go, Jubes?! You flamin' scared me half to death!"  
That beloved low gravelly voice rumbled against her ear, and she raised   
shaking hands to twine around Logan's neck tightly.  
  
"Scared the shinola outta me, too, Logan.." she whispered before   
burying her face into the curve of his neck. If that was how   
teleporters like Nightcrawler travelled, she had to make a note to   
herself to never become a teleporter!  
  
"Are ya all right, sweetie?" a soft feminine voice with a honeyed   
Southern drawl murmured, and she glanced back briefly behind her at the  
brown-haired woman with the curious white stripe in her hair and green  
eyes before curling back into Logan's soothing embrace.  
  
"I..I think so, Rogue. Just a little shaken up is all. Don't quite know  
what happened or HOW it happened, but I went from here to clear across  
Japan!" She shvered, and she felt Logan's arms tighten around her.  
  
"We know, darlin'. Chuck pinpointed you to be there, though he's still  
trying t' figure out how you GOT there! You just..disappeared, like one  
of Kurt's travels, but waaaaaay longer."  
  
Jubilee nodded in understanding. Kurt Wagner, aka Nightcrawler, could  
teleport himself and other people short distances, but nothing like   
clear across the ocean and in a different country entirely! "Do you   
think it'll happen again?" she asked. "I couldn't find the one I was   
having dreams about, and I'm sure he was the one who...called me.." She  
made a face and chuckled, shaking her head. "Does anyone else realize  
how out there this sounds? An unknown guy from my dreams is somehow   
calling me to where he is..and I get called into some kind of battle   
instead.."  
  
Logan pushed her back at her words, staring at her. "Battle?"  
  
"This is a new one.." Jean replied, crossing her arms. "You didn't   
mention that."  
  
"Oops.." Jubilee sighed and told them what happened and of the warriors   
she had met. "..And to top it all off, I couldn't even find the one who   
had brought me there in the first place!" She gave a low, disgusted   
growl and leaned against Logan tiredly. He noticed the motion and   
gently led her to her bedroom.  
  
"An' you're also wiped out, darlin'. Why didn't you say something?"   
  
Jubilee protested weakly. "But..I have t' talk to the Professor.."  
  
Jean smiled. "That can keep until later. Right now, you need to rest.   
You've had a long night."  
  
"An' why do I feel like it's not over..?" Jubilee mumbled as she   
staggered along. She also had a feeling that her dreams weren't over,  
either. She sighed and prepared herself for a sleepless couple of hours.  
******   
  
Darien growled and punched at his pillow in frustration. It was several  
hours since he had taken Serena and Rini home and crashed tiredly into  
bed, but he couldn't sleep. Strange, disjointed dreams haunted him, and  
he sat up and tried to piece them together.  
  
His last thoughts before Beryl and the evil ball of Nega-darkness were  
of his princess and of another who loved and depended on him. 'I'm   
sorry, little one. I pray we meet again someday..please, don't let her  
face this world alone..she needs me..' he had thought desperately in   
his mind before the cloud of black and green struck and he was ripped  
from his love, screaming her name into the darkness of oblivion...  
  
A flash of insight, and he could suddenly remember waving 'bye-bye' to  
a laughing little black-haired girl with the same color of eyes as his  
as she was held in a family friend's arms. He knew what came next..the  
crash. Pain. Death. Sorrow. The loss of memory, but his mind strayed   
back to that little girl. He was six or so when that horrible incident  
that changed his life happened, and the little girl barely more than a  
toddler, four at the very least..  
  
My God! Did that mean he had a sister out there somewhere? If that was  
the case, she'd be around the same age as Serena and the girls..  
  
He could barely wrap his mind around this realization, but it spoke to  
him of truth. He had family out there, and he hadn't even known it..but  
then another flash of insight told him that the girl's story didn't end  
there.  
  
She'd been so young, she'd forgotten that part of her life as well and   
moved on to live and love another family. His heart ached at the   
knowledge that she'd forgotten so easily, but at least she'd been happy..  
no. He shook his head. She didn't have that, either. She'd been a part  
of that family, but felt as if she wasn't truly loved or needed, more   
like a responsibility than a loved member of the family. But she'd loved  
them in her own way, they theirs, until..no, not again, not to her..  
Death. Loss. Grief. Alone. So alone..  
Foster homes, juvie, orphanages, having to fend for herself. But   
something..something turned around for her.  
  
A new hope. A new family, more than she could ever ask for. Danger, yes,  
but she'd risk it to protect her family.  
  
The strange memory-images..sharing, he surmised..faded, and without a   
clear image of her face. But at least that 'little one' from both his   
pasts was safe. He knew he would feel it if she wasn't--this bond that  
somehow linked their memories would've told him differently if not. But  
how to find her? Obviously she would be going by a different name now,  
and he didn't know where she lived...  
  
Darien paled and scrambled out of bed, racing to his laptop and turning   
it on. It could NOT be just coincidence that that mysterious girl   
appeared at the battle tonight and knew about his past, which he'd told  
nearly no one about, and knew about him, even if she did not know it   
was him. Could it be that the girl who'd helped them in battle wasn't   
just a mutant? Could he have, in fact, been talking to his little sister  
without even knowing it? Only one way to find out.  
  
Flexing his fingers, he connected the laptop to the Internet and started  
digging for clues, using the two keywords he knew would point him in the  
right direction--Jubilation and United States. She just might be the key  
to unlock his past--she might BE part of his past! Uncaring of the   
lateness of the hour, he dug around various links to the keywords until  
he found the most promising--a roster of one Jubilation Lee to two   
academies for the gifted--Profess Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters  
out of Snow Valley, Massachusetts and The Xavier Institute For Higher  
Learning out of Westchester, New York.  
  
Darien leaned back in his chair and smiled. Looked like he would be   
doing some travelling. Serena and the others should know about this.   
It's not every day you find your reincarnated little sister from a   
thousand years ago again! Perhaps he should make this a Sailor Senshi  
trip, as well, Serena and the others would freak to meet his sister..  
hell, *he* was freaking! He hyperventilated anxiously before logging   
off the computer and calling the airport to make arrangements, then   
waited impatiently for the right time..it WAS only 4 am, after all..to   
call Serena and tell her the news.  
******  
~End Chapter 2~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Awakening  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, X-Men and any characters thereof do not belong to me. They belong to the various companies that own them. Only thing I own here ish the fic and its plotline, so please don't take that, as it takes me FOREVER to come up with something new!  
  
Author's Notes: Hey there, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back with a new chapter to this fic! Omigods, it's been forever since I've updated this one! Gomen for the LONG wait, but I had a block on it. I hope that this chapter suffices. Tell me what you think, reviews are wonderful help. Enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
Rini blinked her eyes open groggily at Serena's stunned tone, wondering what she was doing. She peeked her head out from under her blankets, blinking again when she noticed Serena on the phone, glancing at the alarm clock. She nearly fell out of bed in surprise.  
  
It was six-thirty in the morning! Serena NEVER got out of bed before ten on weekends. What was the idea? She glanced around for Luna, her sleepy red eyes finding the black cat.  
  
"Luna..nani..?" She murmured sleepily.  
  
Luna turned her head to glance at her, giving a feline shrug. "I have no idea. It's something of momentous importance, or Serena wouldn't be so awake."  
  
Rini blinked in surprise, becoming more awake as Serena got off the phone and sat down on the bed heavily. "Serena?"  
  
"That was Darien. He's practically been awake all night, working out the problem of that mysterious girl we met, Jubilation. He had some weird dreams during the night that connect him to her. He thinks that she's his long-lost sister, from both the Silver Millenium and when he was a kid..AND wants to go meet her. He wants all of us to come with him to the United States to go see her!"  
  
"NANI?!" Luna shrieked, prompting Serena and Rini to quiet the cat quickly.  
  
"Would you keep it down?! Mom and Dad are still asleep!"  
  
"But..but..Darien's not usually so impetuous! I depend on you for that, Serena."  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"He wants us to go today?!"  
  
Serena ceased her glaring daggers at the cat, nodding. "The sooner, the better, he said."  
  
"How are we supposed to do this? Your parents wouldn't exactly be thrilled for you to be going somewhere so far."  
  
"But it's Senshi business, Luna. This involves all of us. Darien may have a little sister he didn't even know about."  
  
Rini blinked. "Does this mean that I may have an aunt out of all this?" At Serena's nod, she promptly replied, "Count me in."  
  
"Rini, you're too young--" Luna protested.  
  
"I'm a Sailor Senshi, aren't I? Besides, this girl may be family, this involves me, too!"  
  
Luna sighed and eventually gave in, then turned to Serena. "But what about your parents?"  
  
"Umm..tell them that I'm checking out places for colleges in the future with Darien?"  
  
"...Good enough."  
  
"Better do some buttering up, then, Serena!" Rini giggled at Serena's overwhelmed expression. Serena sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
********  
  
Jubilation awoke groggily the next morning, trying to untwist her brain from all the strange dreams. She knew that she would put in a tough night, but she didn't expect that tough. These dreams were pushing her to try to remember SOMETHING, but she always came up with a mental roadblock.  
  
She growled in frustration, her emotions getting the best of her, and loosed a *huge* plasma ball at the wall, squeaking in surprise as she exploded a huge hole into it. "Oops..!"  
  
*Jubilation? What was that, I felt an enormous surge of power..* came Jean's voice to her mental ears, and she blushed.  
  
*Erm..I, uh..kinda got angry..sorry..* she sent back, knowing Jean would be able to hear her thoughts.  
  
*It's okay. Frustrated about your dreams?*  
  
Jubilation blinked. *How did you..?*  
  
*Your thoughts are uncommonly loud this morning, moreso than usual. I think you need to talk to the Professor.*  
  
*Alright. Maybe it'll help..* She slid out of bed, yawning, and dressed, her head still spinning at everything that had happened. What could it all mean?  
  
She ambled her way to Xavier's study, knocking on the door lightly.  
  
*Come in, Jubilation.* came the Professor's mental voice, and she opened the door, stepping inside the room and giving a small smile to him.  
  
"Morning, Professor. I hope my thoughts didn't keep the telepaths awake."  
  
Charles steepled his fingers, gazing at her thoughtfully. "Not at all, Jubilation. But your dreams disturbed us. Your dreams are vastly different than anything you've ever had."  
  
"What do they mean, Professor? I mean, if I'm to believe my dreams, I lived another life and was reborn..both times losing this 'brother'.."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"In both times? In the past life-thingie, I get the name 'Endymion'. In this time, 'Darien'. I don't get it. Why am I having these dreams now?"  
  
"It seems you've had an awakening of sorts."  
  
"Awakening?"  
  
Charles nodded. "Something happened in your subconscious to unlock your memories, and they're coming back in your dreams."  
  
"But there's so many..it's enough to give me a headache.."  
  
"Do you want them closed off until you can handle them? I can put up a block until you're ready.."  
  
"No..I'll be alright."  
  
"If you're sure..?"  
  
Jubilation nodded. "I'd just like help to understand what's happening."  
  
Charles smiled. "That, I can do."  
  
"Thanks, Professor, I'd appreciate it."  
  
********  
  
Luna looked up from her cat carrier at Serena's feet, seeing her glance out the window of the airplane as she, Darien, Rini, the girls and Artemis left their home to go to the United States.  
  
"I can't believe your parents let you leave, Serena. You know how over- protective your father is.." she hissed softly so the other passengers aboard wouldn't hear her. It simply wouldn't do to hear a talking cat..  
  
Serena giggled softly as she glanced down at Luna. "What can I say, it's a gift to talk someone into something.."  
  
"Oh, it's a gift alright.." Raye muttered teasingly as she overheard them.  
  
"Raye, you baka, no fair picking on me this entire flight!" Serena growled, glaring back at the raven-haired priestess.  
  
"Well, I've gotta do SOMETHING to kill the boredom. Picking on you is always fun!"  
  
"Raye!"  
  
Luna sighed as the argument lashed into a tongue war. "This is going to be a LONG flight.."  
  
********  
  
Darien sighed in relief as they landed in New York, bored out of his mind and anxious to find the girl, Jubilation. After helping Serena, Rini and the girls with their luggage, he turned to an attendant at the counter, grateful he spoke fluent English.  
  
"Excuse me, but can you tell me how to get to a Xavier Institute for Higher Learning? It's a school for the gifted..?"  
  
The attendant smiled, typing in the information on her computer. "Ah, yes, that's in Westchester County, you need to.."  
  
After getting the information, Darien piled all the girls and their luggage together, practically dancing in impatience as he hailed a taxi.  
  
********  
  
Serena's jaw dropped as the taxi pulled up to the gates outside the mansion. "Kami-sama..that girl lives HERE?!"  
  
"It's huge!" Raye breathed as she and the girls went goggle-eyed.  
  
Darien hopped out of the taxi and pressed the button for permission for entrance, biting his lip nervously.  
  
"Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, how may I help you?" a rich feminine voice with an unusual cultured tone to it answered.  
  
"Uh..yes, I'm Darien Chiba, I'd like to see..uh, Jubilation Lee, please." he stuttered nervously.  
  
A long pause, to which he could hear the woman speaking to someone in the backround before coming back. "Welcome, Mr. Chiba, please, come in.." she spoke as the gates buzzed and opened for admittance.  
  
Darien climbed back into the taxi and it rolled past the gates, down the long roadway and to the stately mansion steps. As he and the girls stepped out, getting their things, the mansion doors opened to a tall white-haired African-American woman and a bald man in a wheelchair. As she guided the wheelchair down the ramp, the man spoke, smiling.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Chiba. We've been expecting you."  
  
Darien blinked in surprise. "You..you have?"  
  
"Yes. I am Professor Charles Xavier, I am the founder of this school. This is my colleague, Ororo Munroe. Please, gather your luggage and come inside. You are welcome."  
  
Serena blinked as Darien did a quick translation, she and the girls and Darien following the two. "This is VERY weird."  
  
"You're telling me.."  
  
**********  
  
~End Chapter 3~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Awakening  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: X-Men, nor Sailor Moon, or anything related to it, belong to me. They belong to the various companies that own them, I'm just a lowly fangirl that loves to make fanfiction about the both of them! ^_^;; I do own this story, and its plotline, however, so please don't take this complicated storyline that I struggle with, please? :p  
  
Author's Notes: I'm alive! Moonchild DJ back with a new chapter to this fic, after a hiatus, and another writer's block. ^^;; Sorry for the wait, but it seems this thing gets more complicated with each chapter, and it really makes me think to come up with something good for each chapter. I hope I don't fail with this one..please enjoy, and review to tell me what you think! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm glad you all like it! ^____^  
  
**********  
  
The group, assembled of five young teenage girls, one young man, two cats, a girl and a man and woman, trailed up the steps into the mansion, glancing around at the rich interior as they stepped into the foyer, the girls blinking when the tall white-haired woman turned to them and handed them what looked to be earplugs.  
  
"Nani?" Serena murmured, taking the apparatus from her.  
  
Charles smiled and glanced at Darien. "These are special machines your friends can use to understand English without having the courses. It translates what we say into Japanese, and what they say into English. That way, an interpretor isn't needed."  
  
"Ingenious." Darien grinned and told the others, watching them blink with surprise before placing the earplugs in. "How were such things made?"  
  
"It helps to have a scientist in the home." Charles replied, smiling at Ororo secretively before steepling his fingers before him. "Now that the language barrier has been crossed..." He paused and smiled warmly when the girls jumped in surprise at being able to understand what he said before sobering. "..there are many things, I'm sure, you all wish to ask."  
  
Darien nodded. "You know of us meeting Joubilation at home, in Japan?"  
  
"Yes. We were with her when she was transported, and she told us of what had happened when she returned. You know that she is a mutant, and going by your knowledge of her, you were the costumed individuals she ran into. What we don't know is your names and how you possess your abilities."  
  
Amy smiled and stepped forward. "Since you know of us, you know these are our civilian identities. I am Amy Mizuno, the Senshi known as Sailor Mercury. My gift is of the blessings of the planet Mercury, water and ice. Our leader, Serena Tsukino," she motioned to Serena. "is Sailor Moon. Her gifts is of the moon itself, light and healing.  
  
"Raye Hino, Sailor Mars, is of the gift of fire." She pointed to the raven- haired girl. "Lita Kino is Silor Jupiter, Senshi of Lightning and power and nature." She grinned at the tall brunette, then pointed to the other blond. "Mina Aino, Sailor Venus, is the Senshi of love and light. Then there's Darien Chiba, Tuxedo Kamen. His gifts tie with the earth itself, and there's Rini."  
  
She smiled down at the pink-haired child at Serena's side. "She's Sailor Chibimoon, and she has the same gifts as Serena."  
  
"So your gifts come from the planets themselves?" Ororo asked. "Did you always have these gifts?"  
  
"I suppose we did. We always had an affinity with our gifts, but we didn't start to have until about two years ago."  
  
"Like a mutant." Charles observed. "Most mutants don't develop their gifts until puberty, though some are born naturally a mutant." At the blue-haired girl's nod, he nodded as well and curved a fingertip against his chin. "Now all that needs to be determined is how you have a connection with Jubilation. She said that she'd had dreams of a past life and of a brother she didn't even know she had."  
  
Darien's eyes widened. "So she's been having dreams, as well? So have I. Of a little sister lost in the last life and this one, before I got amnesia from the crash that killed my..*our* parents. It was just before seeing her that I was having the dreams."  
  
Charles' brow furrowed. "So that must mean you have a connection of sorts. A bond. For that's about the same time that she was having her dreams. And she sppeared to your side when you were in danger. Both of you have been awakened to your memories, and the only fact remains..what happens now?"  
  
"Perhaps I should go call Jubilation, Charles?" Ororo suggested, motioning with her head to the stairs that led to the rooms. At the founder's nod, she smiled, her luminous crystal blue eyes turning as white as her hair as she called up her ability. A small wind whirled around her, playing with the snow-white locks before picking her up as she lifted into the air and flew off towards the girl's quarters instead of walking up the stairs.  
  
As expected, this sent the seven new arrivals, plus two cats, jaws dropping in astonishment as they watched the regal waoman fly away. Charles chuckled at their reactions.  
  
"All in the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning are mutants. We each have our own special abilities. Ororo's is of controlling the elements. Wind, rain, snow, thunder, all are under her command."  
  
Serena blinked. "So that means that you have an ability, as well?"  
  
"Exactly, child. I am a telepath, of the highest calibur, I believe. I can read people's thoughts and send my own."  
  
Amy gasped. "That must take a lot of will-power..to make a wall to prevent yourself from hearing every person's thoughts."  
  
"Yes, it does. But I've taught myself to use it, just as I'm sure that you have trained yourselves to use your own abilities."  
  
"Some more than others.." Raye muttered, elbowing Serena, who grinned sheepishly.  
  
"What can I say? If it involves training or studying, count me out!"  
  
"Then you wouldn't last ten minutes in the Danger Room." a new voice cracked, and they all looked up to Ororo with an arm around Jubilation's shoulder as they walked back down the stairs.  
  
Serena blinked. "What's a Danger Room?"  
  
"Long story." Jubilation grinned, then glanced at Darien. She beamed when the older boy's eyes, the same color as hers, sparkled in delight, and he opened his arms wide. She gave a little squeak and launched herself down the rest of the stairs, straight into his arms.  
  
As soon as he closed his arms around her, Darien had the miraculous feeling of coming home. It was perfect, as if he'd been waiting forever to hold his baby sister again. He gave a relieved sigh and held her close, his cheek resting against the soft black hair that was the same color as his, even the blue-tinted highlights as light shone off. He had another flash of holding his sister close, the scent of vanilla surrounding her as loving parents wrapped their arms around the pair and held them tightly.  
  
"Remember, Darien. Always look out for your baby sister. We may not always be there to protect you, so keep her safe. We love you both so much." A low, masculine voice whispered in his head, and he heard a boy's voice, his own, replying.  
  
"I will, otousan, kaasan, I promise! I'll always look after Jubilation, no matter what!"  
  
'Lousy job I did in protecting her. I forgot my own little sister.' Darien thought to himself morosely as he hugged the girl close.  
  
Jubilation sighed and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I thought..I thought I was all alone. I had no idea I had a brother, I didn't remember losing people twice."  
  
"That's because you were only a baby the first time in this life, how would you remember something from when you were two or three?"  
  
I should have remembered..then I would have had a little hope after Mom and Da--er..the Lees..died and I was forced to take care of myself."  
  
He heard the tremulous tone to the other's voice, and hugged her lightly. "How old were you when they died?"  
  
"Ten." Jubilation murmured softly, and Darien sighed.  
  
"Well..you're not alone any longer..and neither am I."  
  
Jubilation nodded and leaned back to smile at him, wiping her eyes. "I always wondered what it'd be like to have a sibling."  
  
Darien grinned. "Well, now you know. We've got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"No kidding. And now you get to meet my extended family."  
  
"Extended?"  
  
She giggled. "WAY extended." She smiled at Charles. "Professor Xavier is like my paternal father figure, and Ororo and and another, Jean, are like my maternal figures. And I have a whole bunch of aunts and uncles and brothers and sisters and cousins and friends." She hugged him again. "But no one can beat a real brother."  
  
Serena sniffled, happy beyond imagining at the smile on her love's face, grinning down at Rini, who grinned back.  
  
"Think it's safe to tell her she has a future niece?" Rini giggled.  
  
"Not just yet, kiddo, unless you want to scare her half to death. It's not every day you have a niece from the future." Serena murmured back.  
  
"Actually.." Charles murmured, the closest to the girls. "Remind me to tell you of one of my former students, who's died more than once, been cloned, and has two children from different timelines." he replied thoughtfully, smiling at the girls' flabbergasted expressions. "And that's not even half of it."  
  
"Oh my." Amy murmurmured. "And I thought our lives were complicated."  
  
Jubilation smirked at her remark. "As the saying goes..welcome to Xavier's. Hope you survive the experience."  
  
Darien blinked. "Just *what* kind of school is my sister going to?"  
  
She beamed. "You'll see."  
  
"I have a feeling we'll be here for a while."  
  
**********  
  
~End Chapter 4~  
  
********** 


End file.
